Forever
by Lys98
Summary: Un día de enero, Kagami recorre las calles de la ciudad, recordando su amorio con Kuroko. /KagaKuro/Lemon o almenos un intento de.. Mal sumary, pero espero les guste :)


CAPITULO 1

 _¨Las almas gemelas están destinadas a encontrarse en cada vida, de una u otra forma, tarde o temprano. Pero siempre se encuentran¨_

 _El viento nocturno le despeinaba los cabellos rojizos, mientras que la luna se compadecía de él e iluminaba su camino. ¿Cuánto había pasado? El invierno llegaba a su fin otra vez, pero para él, aún era otoño._

No había sido mucho desde que había conocido al enano de cabellos celestes. Ese chico misterioso que le robo el corazón poco a poco y que cuando apenas noto esos sentimientos, ya había sido completamente capturado por el menor.

-Kuroko- le dijo un día de primavera, mientras salían de un juego amistoso contra otra preparatoria- Tu. Me gustas… Yo…. Yo Quiero verte cada mañana y…-

\- ¿De que estas hablando Kagami-kun? ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio tan rápido? - se burló Kuroko

\- ¡Déjame terminar! -

-No es necesario, Kagami-kun- le dijo el peli celeste robándole un abrazo, rodeando tanto como podía con sus delgados brazos el fornido cuerpo de Kagami- Si, Si y Si… Mil veces sí, Kagami-Kun-

Había ensayado lo que le diría por más de 1 semana, pero realmente no le importaba mucho que Kuroko no lo hubiera dejado terminar. Instintivamente la mano de Kagami se movió hacia la barbilla de Kuroko. Los ojos del peli celeste estaban cristalinos y en su rostro una gran sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujaba.

Como si fuese la pieza más frágil del mundo, acerco los rosados labios del menor a los suyos y le beso. Fue un largo beso, que termino cuando sus pulmones les empezaron a rogar por aire.

Al principio, aunque fue secreto, poco a poco todos se fueron enterando de su romance y muchos fueron dichosos al ver como ese pequeño romance creció y creció en un pequeño tiempo.

Aunque Kagami tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos dos, la más bella fue su primera vez.

Ambos estaban solos en casa de Kagami, cuando su cita que al principio pensaron iba a terminar pronto, resulto ser el inicio de algo mejor. Estaban sentados en el sofá besándose y diciéndose cursilerías, cuando una vaga idea llego a la cabeza de Kagami ¨Y si…? ¨

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Kuroko cuando los labios de Kagami dejaron de moverse y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse.

\- Kuroko- le dijo tomándole las manos y besándolas- Hagámoslo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -

\- He dicho que esta noche- respondió mientras los besos del pelirrojo viajaban por todo el brazo derecho de Kuroko, hasta llegar a la cara confundida de Kuroko –Quiero hacer el amor contigo- continuo, plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ni siquiera tuvo opción de negarse el menor, porque el mayor lo cargo y lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde lo dejo caer en su cama sin parar de besarlo. Las grandes manos de Kagami rápidamente despojaron al pequeño de su camisa y empezó a lamer las tetillas de Kuroko, que trataba de evitar que algunos sonidos salieran de su garganta. La temperatura subió, y Kagami cada vez más fascinado por la belleza de su novio, rogaba porque ese momento nunca terminara.

-Kagami-kun…- gimió Kuroko, cuando Kagami trato de separase un poco para tomar un poco de aire. Kuroko estiro sus brazos, tratando de alcanzar la cara de su amado y repitió su nombre. Los ojos de Kuroko se veían cristalinos y su pálida piel estaba bañada en sudor, mientras su cara mostraba una gran excitación, imposible de contener la felicidad del momento.

Después de estar tocando y sintiendo cada parte del otro buscando puntos sensibles y marcándolos como su territorio con besos o inclusive con algunas cuantas mordidas, ambos sintieron la necesidad de sentir al otro dentro. Aunque Kagami tuvo miedo de hacerle daño a Kuroko y sus movimientos fueron algo torpes al principio, sus cuerpos encontraron la manera de conectarse y seguir los movimientos del otro.

-Te amo… Kagami-kun- dijo cuándo cayo rendido sobre el mojado pecho de su novio

-Y yo más, Kuroko- respondió Kagami abrazándole como si fuese su bien más preciado.

Pero el tiempo siguió su curso, y Kagami sentía como su relación se iba apagando, aunque él estaba lleno de amor. Kuroko se empezaba a alejar de él, rechazando sus invitaciones a salir excusándose en que tenía que salir a algún lugar, haciendo que la cabeza de Kagami se llenara de ideas extrañas.

Kagami corto con Kuroko un día cuando lo encontró caminando siendo abrazado por Aomine. No era la primera vez que los veía juntos, ya que los había seguido ya en varias ocasiones, pero siempre se perdían entre la gente llegando a cierto punto. Cuando al fin se armó de valor y les pidió una explicación de frente, Aomine trato de explicarlo, pero Kuroko no dijo ninguna palabra, sin separar la vista el suelo. Si Kuroko hubiese dicho algo, Kagami no hubiese llegado a ese límite de terminar la relación.

Era más que obvio que la razón por la que no podían verse nunca era porque estaba con él.

O al menos eso pensó.

Eso pensó hasta que Kuroko desapareció de la escuela.

Eso pensó hasta que lo fue a buscar a su casa y no lo encontró.

Eso pensó hasta que recibió una llamada de él llorando, diciendo frases incomprensibles para el pelirrojo, el cual solo pudo entender la última frase ¨En el hospital central¨

Llego corriendo para solo encontrarse con Kuroko en una camilla, el cual no volteo a verlo cuando llego.

-Kuroko ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Kagami, acercándose al peli celeste

-Kagami-kun… - dijo Kuroko abriendo rápidamente sus ojos cuando escucho la voz del pelirrojo y volteando hacia donde había escuchado su voz - ¿Dónde… dónde estás? ¡Kagami-kun, no me dejes- grito el peli celeste.

-Estoy aquí... enfrente tuyo. - La voz de Kagami se quebró al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, o al menos imaginárselo. Kuroko había perdido la vista y ahora estaba en un hospital. Ojalá solo hubiese sido así de sencilla la situación.

-Empecé a perder la vista… cuando vine a atenderme, me dijeron que tenía un tumor en mi ojo derecho… Y recientemente este se ha pasado a mi cerebro, robándose ahora mi vista por completo. Kagami-kun… Voy a morir pronto- explico llevándose las manos a la cara al recordar su lamentable estado, mientras Kagami escuchaba atónito – Me dieron esperanzas de que mi ojo se salvase cuando estábamos saliendo, por eso no te dije nada para no preocuparte, pero todo se salió de control… Kagami-kun, perdóname- añadió Kuroko, el cual derramo algunas lágrimas penosas.

Como si fuese el destino que le susurrara la respuesta, de la boca de Kagami solo salió la pregunta: ¿Aomine te acompañaba a las citas del doctor, cierto?

Tenía sentido. Completo sentido que siempre se les perdiera de vista en la entrada del hospital, pero nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza el checar si ellos estaban dentro, ya que le parecía ilógico.

-Aomine me descubrió mientras venia hacia acá. y cuando le conté se ofreció a traerme a las consultas. El día que nos viste, estuve a punto de desmayarme y el me abrazo para que no me cayera y llegar aquí rápido, porque yo me negué a que me cargara y armara una escena. Kaga…-

-Lo siento. Perdóname Kuroko, por favor- Dijo Kagami interrumpiendo de golpe a Kuroko y arrodillándose al lado de la cama, tomando la mano de Kuroko y pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez. Ambos corazones afligidos lloraron todas sus penas y se pidieron perdón mutuamente.

Kagami y Kuroko buscaron por todos los medios una esperanza de vida para la sombra de Seirin, pero el peli celeste empezó a morir más rápido de lo pronosticado.

Kuroko en esos pocos meses que tenía conocimiento de ese cáncer que lo mataba, había tratado de mantenerse fuerte y se había negado rotundamente a las quimioterapias, diciendo que prefería morir a alargar el momento de su muerte solo para sufrir.

Fue en otoño. Otoño cuando dejaron de buscar. Cuando se dedicaron mejor a pasar sus últimos días juntos. Estuvo internado sus últimos días con toneladas de medicamento que trataban de aliviar un poco su dolor, pero que a fin de cuentas nada podía quitarlo.

Kagami no se separó de su lado en ningún momento y estuvo allí en el momento de agonía de Kuroko, cuando la vida se lo arrebataba de entre los brazos.

-Kuroko… aguanta, el doctor llegara pronto. Resiste - le rogaba mientras lo abrazaba llorando desconsolado.

-Kagami-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Kuroko que trataba de no gritar por los agudos dolores que le hacían sentir que su cabeza explotaría.

-Lo que quieras, mi vida- le contesto Kagami tratando de calmarse

\- ¿Me das un beso? –

Kagami beso temblando los fríos labios de Kuroko. Los labios de Kuroko casi ni se movían, pero Kagami aun podía sentir su esencia allí.

-En nuestra próxima vida… se mi luz otra vez, Kagami-kun, ¿si? - le dijo cuándo sus labios se separaron y Kagami lo abrazo con más fuerza de la habitual

-Te buscare en todas mis vidas, Kuroko, te lo juro-

Pero no supo si lo escucho… Por qué justo en ese momento, la vida de Kuroko se le escapó de las manos.

 _Termino el otoño. Llego el invierno. Volvieron a pasar las estaciones una y otra vez y todos seguían con su vida, pero Kagami no podía dejarlo, porque su casa le recordaba a él, el baloncesto le recordaba a él, la vida le recordaba a él. Inclusive sentía que estaba detrás suyo y que cuando se voltease el estaría allí, con su usual aura fantasmal, pero él nunca volvió a aparecer_

 _Pero siguió viviendo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en la siguiente vida._

* * *

Buenaas! Pues aqui con mi debut de knb. (Si, yo también me hice la pregunta de por que decidí empezar con esta clase de historia)Bueno, como ya lo abran notado, soy medio nueva (al menos con esta cuenta, ya que perdí la anterior) y pues, espero les haya gustado este pequeño aporte al fandom. Llore mientras escribía y quiero compartirselos para que shoren igual que yo. Les agradeceré mucho que dejen un review (aunque sea de odio) diciendo si les gusto, que le falto, que le sobro, todo lo que quieran es bienvenido~~.

Yo no se escribir hard, así que los decepcionare con eso, lo siento, por eso a ese momento le corte mucho. En fin, gracia por leer, espero le haya gustado y hasta la próxima!


End file.
